Antartica
by Lucky-Husky found Whisky
Summary: Gregory House cherche une réponse à une des plus grandes énigmes de toute sa vie : qui est son père, réellement ? (Fanfic WTF et finie, ne cherchez pas de logique à cela c'est pour la détente et c'est surtout dû à un bug de mon portable qui a collé un phoque qui sourit à House et... bordel que c'était ressemblant ! "Voici la naissance d'un délire hallucinogène.")


**_Coucou tout le monde ! *se prend des tomates*  
Mais non, ne soyez pas si mécontents de mon absence, regardez un peu ce que j'ai pour vous... 6k de mots de pure connerie, vous rêviez de ça toutes les nuits, non ? (Dites oui !)_**

 ** _Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma sacrée absence. En effet, j'ai fait une pause dans les fanfictions. Ca a été une période de ma vie assez riche en découvertes et drôle, mais je pense faire un petit break, pour m'attarder sur des projets plus grands. (BAC, Blog, projets artistiques, projets de roman qui me tient énormément à coeur etc etc etc...). Avec la contrainte des fanfictions à la fois je m'en voulais de rien fournir mais aussi ça m'empêchait d'écrire autre chose (je me sentais comme coupable d'avoir de l'inspiration pour autre chose alors que ça ça traîne...).  
Je ne compte pas arrêter, mais avoir un rythme très très lent. C'est comme un passe-temps, disons.  
Sachez que j'ai encore Facebook Time que je compte continuer (ça honnêtement je peux ne jamais le finir tellement y'a pleins de trucs à faire...), un conte wtf et une histoire de Mafia. (Oui le sérieux me casse les ovaires, j'en fais déjà, j'ai besoin de vider ma connerie ailleurs que sur mon copain et ma famille, m'voyez... xD)_**

 ** _BREF ! Sur ce, merci à ceux qui ont été patients et qui me lisent encore, et bonne continuation à vous, à la revoyure !  
(Sachez que j'ai entendu vos idées pour Facebook Time, et je vous en remercie... 3:) !)_**

 ** _Kissou d'amie !  
(Bon shoot à ma connerie :D !)_**

* * *

Depuis des mois, il cherchait un nom pour étiqueter son sang dans une sorte de légalité. Comme pour rassurer un enfant enfoui, sans père, qui avait besoin d'en câliner un. House cherchait désespérément à savoir qui était son père. Mais depuis des mois, les recherches qu'il faisait n'aboutissaient pas. Tests sanguins, registres de naissance et d'union... Rien, oh non rien n'avait donné une réponse.

C'était sans doute là la plus grande énigme de toute sa carrière, après le suicide de Kutner. Ne pas avoir de réponse le torturait, et il en venait à ne plus en dormir, cherchant de jour, comme de nuit.

Encore ce soir-là, il refit une prise de sang et une analyse d'ADN dans les laboratoires de l'hôpital, à près de vingt deux heures quarante-six. Le tout fut couronné d'un cuisant échec, qui le fit s'asseoir de désespoir et de fatigue.

House fixait les résultats de toutes les analyses qu'il avait pu faire, passant une main lasse sur son front. Ses yeux plissés eurent du mal à tout déchiffrer, même à travers le verre qui était censé aider, mais il put une nouvelle fois constater ses échecs. Pourtant, il ne voyait vraiment pas ses erreurs. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en avait pas ? Sûrement. Il ne voyait que ça.

Retirant ses lunettes et se frottant le visage pour tenter de se réveiller un peu plus, il embrassa rapidement la pièce du regard ; il était tard, personne ne se rendait aux labos à une telle heure. La pièce était vide, éclairée par quelques légers néons aux couleurs pâles. Il commençait à regretter ses heures de sommeil perdues. Surtout qu'en plus il était facilement manipulable lorsqu'il somnolait et que même sa patronne arrivait à lui faire faire des consultations !

Enfin... si, il les faisait. Il dormait surtout, même devant les patients qui braillaient ou tentaient de le réveiller.

Il soupira, la tête tombant légèrement, échappant au contrôle des neurones qui lui interdisaient de s'écraser contre le verre. Puis d'un sursaut de réveil, il battit une nouvelle fois la fatigue.  
Se forçant à continuer, il tendit la main vers son thermos à café, mais son visage vint agréablement se déposer contre la surface froide de la table et il se mit à sourire. Finalement, il ne pouvait plus vaincre la fatigue !

Sans même rien pouvoir contrôler, il s'endormit très rapidement, grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, une sorte de « 'Nenuit » destinée à la table.

Quelques minutes étaient passées lorsque la silhouette de la doyenne se hissa dans la pièce. Elle faisait le tour des locaux, vérifiant si des infirmières étaient bien restées pour la nuit, mais ne s'était pas doutée une seconde de croiser le diagnosticien à une telle heure. Pensant qu'il écrivait, la tête posé sur un bras, elle murmura doucement.

– **House ? Vous devriez rentrer, il est tard...**

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, se plaçant du bon côté. À son souffle régulier et son sourire béat plaqué sur la figure, elle comprit qu'il était tout bonnement endormi. Cuddy se surprit à sourire, et à le détailler ; ses cheveux d'un gris poivrés semblaient se battre sur son crâne, tandis que les fins poils de sa barbe avaient signé la paix en se plaçant comme bon leur semblait.

La doyenne n'osa pas le réveiller au début, puis finalement, en frôlant la table gelée et la dureté de celle-ci, elle décida qu'il y avait plus confortable pour avoir un repos complet.

Le bras du diagnosticien fut gentiment poussé, le sortant d'un doux et gentil rêve ou ni café ni recherches ne lui bouffaient la santé.

– **Gnnnnnpf...**

– **House, réveillez-vous. Je vous remmène à votre lit !** lança la doyenne, pourtant tout aussi crevée que l'homme et qui n'attendait plus que son bon vieil oreiller.

Il fit un mouvement sans signification du bras, toujours couché.

– **Chépas vi... Mwa**.. Il bailla... **dormir.**

Elle soupira se calant en dessous de son bras pour tenter de l'aider à se soulever. Bien que House était un grand gaillard d'1m83, il n'était pas bien gros et était beaucoup plus fin qu'on le pensait. Ce qui en un sens facilitait la tâche pour le fine doyenne.

– **Allez... Debout ! Je ne vais pas vous traîner non plus !** lâcha t-elle, bien que la situation l'amusait beaucoup. La fatigue ? Peut-être. En temps normal elle aurait plus aimé l'ennuyer que l'aider.

House agrippa tant bien que mal la table pour se soulever, les jambes ramollies et le regard brumeux. Elle grimaça en sentant qu'il ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde, s'étant déjà rendormi sur son épaule.

– **House !** hurla t-elle, le faisant sursauter.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, les yeux mi-clos, elle lui lança un sourire sadique.

– **Maintenant que vous êtes à moitié réveillé, marchez !**

Il se força à utiliser sa jambe potable pour l'aider et Cuddy sentit de suite le changement de poids exercé sur ses petites épaules !

– **Z'êtes bon coussin...** murmura House, la tête posé contre le crâne de la doyenne qui soupirait tout en le traînant jusqu'à sa Lexus.

La fatigue ne tardant pas à faire effet sur elle, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux, plaçant House du côté passager. Dire qu'elle l'avait même attaché. Comme une mère avec son enfant !

Cuddy s'assit en face de son volant, puis glissa la clé dans la serrure de contact, avant de tourner le regard vers un bruit sourd ; House s'était déjà rendormi, la tête ayant glissée... et accessoirement frappée la vitre. Le manque total de sommeil l'avait définitivement atteint. Soixante-quinze heures cumulées et sans repos n'étaient pas sans frais !

Soupirant de plus bel, elle alluma le moteur et prit la route.

Sur le chemin, elle scruta le goudron, pensive.

Voir un Gregory House s'investir autant, jusqu'à oublier son propre sommeil ou ses patients, était improbable. Lisa Cuddy pouvait bien lui dire stop pour la Vicodin... Mais là, elle souhaitait l'aider. Si il pouvait être apaisé et reprendre le travail correctement, pourquoi pas ! Rien n'était à perdre, finalement.

C'est en arrivant en face de l'appartement de son employé assoupi qu'elle se tourna vers celui-ci pour lui inciter de sortir de sa voiture. Elle écarquilla les yeux, l'entendant ronfler et émettre quelques petits sons qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Sans même lui demander si il était d'avis, elle glissa sa main dans l'une des poches de la veste de House, grimaçant lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas les clés de sa maison. Elle sortit bien deux - trois papiers de notes, son biper mais pas de clés.

– **Pourquoi vous faites toujours compliqué...** demanda t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de la part du ronfleur.

Cuddy se décida alors à fouiller les poches de son jean, bien que le fait qu'il soit couché rendait la chose compliqué. Et c'est évidemment quand elle venait de fouiller la poche gauche qu'elle tomba sur les clés qui étaient tout sauf froides.

Soupirant de plus bel en comprenant le pourquoi il faisait radiateur, elle sortit, ouvrit la porte de l'habitat et rejoignit sa voiture pour sortir le diagnosticien réduit à l'état de salsifis.

Elle se glissa en dessous son bras, le soulevant légèrement.

– **Bordel House ! Je vais pas vous faire ramper non plus !** hurla t-elle, faisant sursauté le concerné.

– **Chui bien ici...** souffla t-il.

– **Sauf que ici c'est** _ **ma**_ **voiture, pas** _ **votre**_ **lit !**

Elle le redressa un peu plus, et en l'entendant grogner, elle sentit le poids de son employé se faire plus léger. Enfin !

La doyenne le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, avec plus de courage qu'il en aurait fallu à un veau pour s'approcher d'un loup, gênée. Une légère chaleur vint brûler ses joues, et elle secoua la tête pour éviter de penser.

Tout en l'allongeant sur le lit en vrac, Cuddy sentit le regard de son employé sur sa personne. Évidemment, en tournant la tête, elle avait bien remarqué son large sourire sur sa figure. Et pourtant House souriait les yeux fermés ; à vrai dire il était clairement en train de nager dans le bonheur après avoir retrouver son matelas moelleux.

– **Pour ça vous me payerez dix heures de consultations en plus.** fit-elle, ironique. **Vous êtes lourd, et avez une tête de phoque quand vous souriez bêtement. Me demandez pas pourquoi un phoque, c'est ce que vous m'inspirez.**

House s'enroula dans le drap d'une manière peu pratique, les yeux toujours fermés.

– **C'marrant... J'entends ça comme un...** Il roula de nouveau, baillant... **compliment.**

Elle rit doucement, amusée de le voir ainsi.

– **C'est la fatigue, House. Juste la fatigue. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je suis fatiguée !**

Avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre, il l'interpella :

– **'nuit mommy.** souffla l'endormi.

Elle resta devant l'encadrement de la porte, souriante. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait avoir l'air d'un gamin, quand il souhaitait.

– **Bonne nuit House.**

Cuddy fila sans plus attendre à sa maison en espérant trouver son lit, amusée par ce que la fatigue lui avait fait faire.

 _Vrrrrrrrrrr._

Une fois. Le portable vibrait dans sa poche, rendant la position dans laquelle House était à la fois excitante et très désagréable.

 _Vrrrrrrrrrr._

Deux fois. House réprima un juron et un grognement, tâtant ses poches à l'aveugle, se soulevant légèrement, pour trouver l'objet de son réveil et d'une vigueur matinale.

 _Vrrrrrrrrrr._

Trois fois. Il attrapa le portable, tentant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir le numéro affiché, puis envoya l'engin valser. House se recoucha sur le ventre, étalé de tout son long sur le matelas.

 _Dix huit heures ?!_

Le diagnosticien se redressa vivement, le titillement du vibreur encore présent dans le bas de ses reins, les yeux écarquillés. Ses yeux avaient en quelques secondes enregistré une information cruciale, mais il venait tout juste de réagir.

– **Mais c'est pas vrai !**

Il se leva, boitilla vers son armoire pour attraper ce qui lui passait sous la main avant d'accélérer la cadence pour se rendre au PPTH et rattraper le temps perdu dans ses recherches. Oui, parce qu'il se foutait clairement de savoir que l'effet du vibreur était dorénavant visible à travers le jean, trop angoissé, et qu'il ne prêtait pas attention aux malades. Ni à ses consultations. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait juste pas prêté attention à la visibilité, malheureusement très parlante.

C'est en à peine dix minutes que le moteur de la Honda fut coupé en face de l'hôpital, laissant paraître un House fatigué, les cernes profondes.

Il boita un temps jusqu'à la porte, avant qu'une pensée peu catholique ne lui traverse l'esprit pour lui faire sentir que le bas de son corps n'était pas vraiment mort.

Et évidemment, la première personne qu'il aperçut était bien celle qu'il redoutait. Bien qu'étonnamment il ne la regarda pas plus que ça, trop perturbé par les multiples sensations qui titillaient malgré lui avec délice ses nerfs.

L'apercevant de loin, Cuddy esquissa un sourire en constatant son heure d'arrivé ; dix huit heures ! Ce n'était pas anodin !

Dossier en main, elle s'apprêtait à les distribuer, quand elle voulut lui décrocher quelques mots. Histoire de savoir si il allait bien.  
Elle lui emboîta donc le pas, le suivant hâtivement car avant même de le rejoindre, elle remarqua qu'il avait accéléré sa marche.

– **On fuit sa patronne ? Ou son heure de pointe ?** demanda la doyenne

House grognant, il sembla réajuster son blouson, et rabattit le côté droit – où était placé la brune – sur lui.

– **Oh mais quel malheur, elle m'a suivi. Ah, vous êtes là vous aussi !** lâcha t-il sarcastiquement, ne tournant pas le regard vers son employeur.

Elle garda son sourire, habituée aux remarques de la perche.

– **Il est dix huit heures passées, House. Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis presque deux jours, allez vous reposer ! Je vous ai donné votre journée**. fit-elle, d'un ton calme mais ennuyé, et reprit, **mais de qui parlez vous** , **quand vous dites elle ?**

Le diagnosticien ne savait pas qu'il avait sa journée ; cela lui était d'ailleurs parfaitement égal puisqu'il comptait bien replonger dans ses recherches.

House sifflota gaiement un air de blues, tandis qu'il se décalait légèrement.

– **J'ai dormi ! La preuve, je suis ici en pleine soirée. Et en ce qui concerne ce « elle », je crois qu'elle me colle à la peau et que vous ne souhaiterez même pas savoir pourquoi.** Il parlait de l'excitation, mais sans doute s'était-il trahi en le faisant signaler à sa patronne de manière aussi claire que la partie malheureusement plus soulevée que les poches de son pantalon

Le tout avait été dit avec un ton de sous-entendu, et Cuddy, remarquant un certain gêne dans son regard tourné et à la manière dont il boitait, esquissa un sourire moqueur. Mais pas moins charmeur que celui qu'elle avait avant. Elle n'osa pas marcher à sa hauteur, de légères flammes brûlant ses joues.

Le médecin soupira d'aise en remarquant que le couloir était quasiment vide ou que les personnes présentes regardaient ailleurs. Sauf que... Cuddy était toujours à côté, ce qui n'était pas d'une grande efficacité pour le calmer.

– **Eh bien chose positive... Mini-Greg a toujours la forme.**

Oui, c'était bien la doyenne qui avait sorti ça. Et elle même en fut étonnée, voire carrément rouge de honte. House écarquilla les yeux, les mots ayant aggravé son cas, se tournant vers la doyenne avec une sorte de satisfaction et de fierté sur le visage. Et comme son hippocampe était incroyablement malin pour faire chier la partie du cerveau qui gérait l'imagination et les rêves, celui-ci s'amusa à renvoyer à son hôte quelques souvenirs de... fac. Ce qui, en plus du lapsus de la doyenne, ne l'aida _vraiment_ pas.

– **J'ai... des dossiers à remettre !** lâcha t-elle furtivement en prenant un couloir inverse à celui de House.

– **J'ai des.. toilettes dans mon bureau ?** lança le diagnosticien en insistant bien sur le mot _toilettes_ et sur le fait qu'il l'ait soufflé de manière exagérément peu discrète.

Cuddy se passa une main sur le visage, n'osant même pas imaginer ce à quoi pensait son employé. Bordel ! Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi on embauchait pas de femmes pour diriger un hôpital entier.

Ces hommes étaient peut-être moins cons qu'elle le pensait. Ou sûrement que House cachait son jeu.

Quelques heures plus tard, House analysa les résultats qu'il avait reçu en observant son ADN et en effectuant une recherche, le bas ventre enfin calmé mais l'incompréhension grimpante comme lierre sur une vieille maison ; le test ne donnait rien, et un message d'erreur était carrément affiché sur la machine.

– **C'est quoi ce baratin... ADN animal ! Je vais t'en mettre de l'ADN de rat. Là t'auras de quoi merder.**

Il jeta la feuille avec violence, soufflant d'énervement. Ses recherches ne menaient à rien et cette foutue machine déconnait.

Sortant du labo pour aller grignoter quelques cochonneries proposées par le distributeur, il croisa son ami, inquiet.

– **House !** hurla Wilson, tentant de la faire s'arrêter.

– **Wilson !** rétorqua House, sur le même ton que l'oncologue en continuant sa marche.

Le brun en blouse accéléra le pas, attrapa l'épaule du médecin en le faisant pivoter sur lui-même.

– **Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Tu te nourris exclusivement de sucreries, de café et de Vicodin ! T'es enfermé dans le labo à longueur de journée ! Tes cours de S.V.T t'ont servi à quoi au lycée ?! Un être vivant a besoin d'eau, de sels minéraux et de nourriture saine !** grogna Wilson, secouant son ami.

House leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête d'une manière qui disait _« Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses »_. Wilson soupira.

– **Relax. Je mange des fruits dans les Skittles.** fit-il, souriant. **Ça se trouve je suis tout sauf vivant ! Tu penses que je suis un zombie ?**

L'oncologue daigna de répondre, tant la connerie de son ami dépassait celle de lui et Chase réunit.

– **Non, je pense que t'es con.**

House esquissa un large sourire, fier. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être ; il était simplement habitué.

Wilson eut une mine boudeuse, croisant les bras. Le médecin soupira, puis sentant que son ami avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un pour lui redonner le sourire, se dit qu'il pouvait prendre comme avant son repas avec lui.

Lui passant son long bras autour des épaules du brun, le diagnosticien le rapprocha brusquement, le plaquant contre son large torse.

– **Boude pas Wiwi ! Regarde ! gentil Greg te fait un câlin. Et puis profite, c'est pas donné !** fit House, ironique. **Je te paye ton repas de la soirée, si tu veux. Vu que tu restes de nuit apparemment !**

James eut un rictus, passant son bras gauche dans le dos du médecin.

– **Que c'est généreux de votre part** **gentil Greg.** lâcha Wilson se prenant au jeu.

– **Avec ta carte crédit, bien sûr !**

Wilson perdit définitivement son sourire et fit une tête de dix pieds de long. Jusqu'au réfectoire !

Ils avaient cherché une table pendant quelques minutes, puis lorsque House sentit que sa jambe lui hurlait de s'asseoir, il prit une initiative une table de quatre places étaient prises par deux inconnus. Sans doute des proches d'un patient ou des parents qui étaient restés la soirée.  
James eut un hoquet en voyant son ami s'asseoir comme un bœuf à côté de l'homme, claquant au passage son plateau. L'oncologue lui, plus poli, s'était assis, s'excusant de déranger et surtout de ce qu'était son ami : un casse-burnes de premier choix.

Le diagnosticien tourna d'une manière étrange la tête vers l'inconnu, souriant largement.

– **Coucou ! Moi c'est Greg, et lui c'est Winnie l'Ourson, mais vous pouvez l'appeler Willy !**

Wilson se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il commença son repas, ignorant son ami, levant les yeux en constatant l'air ahuri des inconnus.  
House mangea aussi salement possible, réussissant même à envoyer du pain au visage de la femme celle-ci le fusilla d'ailleurs d'un regard noir, et le diagnosticien sourit de plus bel.

– **Ups ! Pardonnez-moi…** Wilson releva la tête, surpris. C'était improbable de voir le médecin s'excu…. **Je visais votre ouverture entre vos seins. M'en voulez pas, j'suis mauvais tireur.**

Finalement, mieux vaut ne rien penser à l'avance.

La femme afficha un air choqué, puis se leva, bousculant au passage le pauvre oncologue qui buvait son verre d'eau.

– **Georges, on y va !** s'adressa t-elle à ce qui était sans doute son mari. **Vous êtes un porc !** cria t-elle, faisant retourner les trois quarts du self.

L'homme, qui semblait être le soumis de leur couple, se leva en bafouillant des choses incompréhensibles.  
Toutes les têtes tournés, et surtout les employés de l'hôpital, haussèrent les épaules, leurs pensées chantant toutes un _«_ _C'est House. »_ en cœur.

House soupira exagérément d'aise, écartant les bras sur tout le long du siège.

– **T'avouerais que c'est mieux quand même !** fit-il, fier.

– **J'avouerais que c'était surtout con comme agissement. Et déplacé !** siffla James.

Le médecin eut une moue, attrapant une de ses frites pour la gober.

– **Bah ! C'est pas comme si j'avais fait pire.**

– **Je peux pas te contredire.**

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, House sortant des remarques déplacées autant qu'il le pouvait, Wilson passant d'un patient mourant à un autre, citant même quelques fois son nouveau rat de compagnie qu'il avait soigneusement nommé Willy, en guise d'hommage à son surnom.  
Puis, une énergumène fit arrêter net le diagnosticien elle était passée dans son champ de vision, seule et fatiguée, plateau en main. Il la fixa, se demandant d'ailleurs pourquoi elle était encore là à une telle heure, puis, constatant que la salle était pleine à craquer et que la doyenne s'approchait dangereusement d'eux, il détourna le regard et piqua une frite à Wilson qui parlait – encore – seul.  
L'oncologue grogna, puis tourna le regard vers sa patronne, esquissa un large sourire à la fois voulu et hypocrite.  
Elle semblait perplexe, et ayant chercher une place, n'en avait pas trouver de « meilleure » ou plus « potable ».

– **Bonjour Cuddy, vous ne rentrez pas ? C'est qu'il est tard.** lança James, ne se préoccupant pas de House qui avait enfilé une dizaine de frites et les avait toutes fourrés dans sa bouche.

– **Bonjour James !** Elle souriait, encore. C'était fou qu'elle était de bonne humeur ces temps-ci. Et sans l'admettre, le House à la bouche pleine appréciait cela. **Non, pas ce soir. Je rentrerai un peu plus tard, je ne resterai pas la nuit, bien sûr. Je peux ?** fit-elle en pointant une place vide, aux côtés de House. Étrangement.

– **Oui, oui ! Bien sûr.**

House eut été contraint de se lever, tentant vainement d'avaler la tonne de frites d'un coup. Sans résultat apparent, il avait même manqué de s'étouffer cinq fois en une minute.  
Cuddy ne dit rien du fait que le diagnosticien ne la saluait pas elle avait l'habitude, à force, même si elle se souvenait qu'il lui souhaitait le « bonjour » même ironique en temps normal.

Elle posa son plateau, mangea quelques feuilles de salades – d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans son assiette à part de la salade – avant de tourner le regard vers le médecin.

– **Vos recherches avancent, House ?**

– **C'hpeufpasréponfre.** tenta le médecin, avalant de travers.

– **Hein ?** Elle écarquilla les yeux, en voyant le diagnosticien le visage rouge.

– **Je disais…** il avala un bon coup. **J'peux pas répondre, étant donné son caractère de chien !**

Wilson et Cuddy éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, faisant froncer les sourcils de House.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, y'avait une substance illégale dans votre repas ?** siffla t-il.

– **Non, House, je vous rassure, je ne fais pas prendre de LSD à mes employés. Ce qui est ironique c'est que c'est** _ **vous**_ **qui vous plaigniez d'un caractère de chien !**

Et ils repartirent de plus bel, se moquant royalement du diagnosticien lui mangeait ses frites, ne comprenant toujours pas la raison de ces rires.  
Dès qu'ils eurent finis, le silence était revenu, dérangeant. Chacun regardait son assiette, comme si elle avait quelque chose d'attrayante, dans leurs pensées. D'ailleurs, cela surprit la plupart des infirmiers ici de nuit, c'était la seule table où il n'y avait aucun bruit. Un peu comme si vous aviez fait ingurgiter au grand médecin je-hurle-quand-ça-me-chante des calmants pour chevaux.  
House releva subitement la tête, les étoiles brillant au creux de ses pupilles Wilson leva les yeux au ciel, déclarant de manière lasse :

– **A'y'est, il a une révélation… J'espère au moins qu'elle s'est faite pour ton cara….** l'oncologue n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le médecin ayant tourné un drôle de regard vers la doyenne qui sursauta en constatant ces grands yeux ouverts la dévisageant.

– **Vous !** Ce fut la seule chose qu'il lâcha.

– **Quoi moi ? Mais c'est pas dans nos plats qu'il y avait de la drogue, c'est dans le votre !** railla t-elle, le regard de House plus qu'étrange. En comparaison, elle aurait bien choisi le mélange d'une chouette et celle d'un paresseux. Mélange assez effrayant, vous vous en doutez.

– **Vous allez réparer la machine !** lâcha t-il, comme si c'était _évident_ qu'elle était technicienne de labo'.

– **Il vous manque des neurones ou c'est moi ? Je suis** _ **médecin**_ **aussi je vous rappelle ! Pas ingénieure !** Elle le détailla, voyant qu'il ne bougeait d'aucun centimètre. **Vous pouvez arrêter ce regard… ? Vous me faites peur là.**

House se redressa brusquement, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. James regardait la scène, incompréhensible aux agissements de son ami. Et ce regard ! Mon dieu, il était gravé dans sa mémoire.

– **Je pensais madame assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'un technicien, ça s'engage !** ricana t-il.

Il reçu un coup de coude déplaisant dans la côte, ce qui étouffa son rire, net ! Wilson éclata de rire et Cuddy fit de même, s'étonnant de sa propre réaction.

– **Navrée pour votre côte, mais je crois qu'elle est le pôle magnétique inverse de mon coude.** railla t-elle.

– **Ça serait génial si ce n'était pas ma côte et ni votre coude qui soient** **des pôles complémentaires…** murmura t-il, un large sourire.

Un soupir lui répondit, voire deux. Il y eut un silence, puis Wilson eut une idée.

– **Mais House, pourquoi tu t'obstines à chercher qui est ton père avec une machine dernier cri et sans doute pas fiable, alors que tu peux tout simplement… je sais pas moi ! Demander à ta mère par exemple !**

Cuddy trouva la remarque et le conseil tout à fait approprié, tandis que House court-circuita un instant, le regard vide. Son ami lui passa la main devant le visage, sans que celui ne réagisse.

– **Il a pété une durite, ou c'est moi ?** fit Wilson en écarquillant les yeux.

– **Je crois qu'il est carrément mort intérieurement.** lâcha Cuddy en haussant les épaules.

House sursauta, puis se remit à manger ses frites comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Les deux laissèrent tomber leur bouche, ne comprenant plus rien au comportement du médecin.

– **House, arrêtes de manger trente secondes et dis moi que tu m'as entendu !**

– **Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept…** murmurait House, avant que Wilson tente de le couper.

– **House ! Bordel c'est quoi ton soucis, t'as le déficient mental d'un suricate ?!**

Il s'arrêta de manger et de compter.

– **Arrête Wiwi, tu vas me vexer !** fit House avec une moue qui se voulait adorable.

Cuddy écarquilla les yeux, et fit un air de mère attendrie devant un enfant qui rit ou s'amuse.

– **Ohw ! Il l'avait jamais fait celle-ci !**

James laissa sa tête retomber sur la table. Ce repas tournait vraiment d'une manière bizarre. C'était trop pour lui !  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête, House continuait de faire sa moue, ce qui faisait rire la doyenne aux éclats elle n'avait jamais l'habitude de le voir ainsi, autant en profiter un maximum ! Et puis rire ne tuait pas !

– **J'ai perdu dix années de ma vie à réussir à faire ce truc.** déclara solennellement le médecin en se frappant le torse comme un empereur romain.

– **Y'a pas de quoi être fier !** Grogna Wilson, sans doute un peu jaloux.

– **Si ! Ça marche toujours sur les femmes qui ont un esprit maternel développé ! La preuve !**

James tourna la tête vers Cuddy qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux et un large sourire.

– **Tu m'apprends ?**

– **Na, secret professionnel.**

– **Égoïste !**

– **Et puis sur toi ça** **serait laid !**

Wilson (re)bouda, tandis que Cuddy affichait un sourire moqueur.

– **Je suis sûre que vous avez vos talents à vous James !**

– **Vous parlez d'un talent !** fit-il en fusillant House du regard.

– **Attends, tu boudes pour une grimace ? Et c'est moi le gamin !** railla le diagnosticien.

Il grogna de plus bel.  
House, après avoir avalé ses dernières frites, attrapa sa canne et se redressa. Il porta son plateau et avant de s'en aller, sourit à Wilson.

– **Je rigolais tout à l'heure, j'avais entendu !**

Puis il fila sans rien dire.

Le lendemain, personne ne le vit à l'hôpital. House avait enfourché sa Honda aux premières aurores – qui était l'équivalent du midi pour une personne anormalement constituée – en direction de chez sa mère. Sur le chemin, il resta perplexe : voulait-il vraiment savoir qui était son père ?  
D'une part, Gregory le souhaitait, au plus profond de son être, pour savoir qui aurait dû l'élever, quel homme il était. John House n'avait pas été un père pour lui. Un monstre, un lâche, un traître, oui, mais pas un père.  
D'une autre part, il n'osait pas savoir si cela se trouvait, son père était mort depuis des années, et jamais il ne le connaîtrait. Et dans ce cas-ci, il aurait juste appris un nom, pas l'être qui avait permis sa naissance.

Il accéléra un peu plus. Pourquoi hésiter ? Quitte à savoir, autant savoir. Quelque soit la conséquence. Il préfère savoir, plutôt que d'être ignorant.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison de sa mère, de vifs souvenirs traversèrent son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière il y en avait des bons, comme de très mauvais. House se contenta d'oublier les mauvais, même si sur son corps trônaient toujours ces blessures du passé.  
Il arrêta le moteur, rattrapa sa canne et retira son casque. Marchant en claudiquant, il posa sur la première marche de la porte son casque, puis remit en ordre ses cheveux ébouriffés et aplatis, et sa chemise de manière droite, écrasée par la veste en cuir noir. Si il était devenu soigné à la seconde où il allait mettre le pas chez sa mère, ce n'était pas un miracle ! Blythe House était le portrait type de la mère qui veut que son gentil fils paraisse présentable. Sauf que le hic était que… House était TOUT sauf « présentable ».  
Présentable à sa manière, oui : la définition de ce mot pour lui était « Du moment que tu te balades pas à poil, c'est présentable. ».

Il reprit en main son casque, et frappa doucement à la porte avec le bout de sa canne. De frêles pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, et House se mit à sourire bêtement en constatant qu'elle était toujours aussi douce dans ses gestes, comme dans ses mots. C'était tout le contraire de John, d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son visage assez triste s'illumina d'un large sourire heureux et sincère.

– **Gregory ! Tu te décides enfin à venir voir ta petite maman adorée ?**

House eut un rictus, la prenant dans ses bras avec difficulté étant donné ses mains prises et embrassant ses joues, avant de se décaler légèrement.

– **Je fais des progrès.** railla t-il.

Elle eut une mine exagérément boudeuse, en réajustant les pans de sa chemise, aplatissant ses cheveux bordéliques et se pliant pour dépoussiérer son jean à moitié troué et retirer les froissements.

– **Mais pas pour ça ! Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois qu'il faut** _ **toujours**_ **remettre droit les cols de tes chemises, te coiffer comme Georges Clooney et…**

– **Maman ! Je suis plus un enfant ! Et non je ne serais pas l'image de ton idole !**

Blythe se mit à sourire bêtement, réajustant toujours ses cheveux, avant de pivoter et de faire demi-tour pour le laisser entrer.

– **T'es mignon mon chéri.**

Il roula des yeux, puis la suivit en claudiquant jusque dans le salon. Elle le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil, répétant sans cesse qu'il devait avoir mal à rester debout avec sa jambe House avait répété que ça allait, que si il pouvait faire de la moto, c'était qu'il n'était pas paralysé !  
Ils discutèrent de leur vie, Blythe parla des ses amies, de son potager qui avait pris le gèle, de son manque de voir Gregory. Il lui parla de Wilson – qu'elle appréciait beaucoup – , de son boulot, beaucoup de Cuddy aussi – ce qui fit sourire la vieille femme d'une manière qui disait qu'elle savait – et puis… de plus rien.  
House regarda sa mère, souriant de travers, alors qu'il hésitait. Blythe l'observa, amusée de le voir aussi timide.

– **Je sais que tu n'es pas venu juste pour prendre un thé avec ta mère…** fit Blythe avec un sourire aux nuances amères. **Et ne me mens pas en insinuant que c'est faux.**

House baissa la tête, se sentant un peu idiot il détestait qu'elle le connaisse trop bien pour comprendre ses actes. Il détestait la blesser par ce qu'il était.

– **Je ne te mens jamais !** railla le fils, regardant la mine très peu convaincue de sa mère. **Bon okay, je te mens** ** _un peu !_**

Il y eut un instant silencieux, gênant, avant que le soupir du médecin ne fasse comprendre à sa mère qu'il était en pleine réflexion. House fixait Blythe, sans rien dire, raclant sa gorge.

– **Maman… Qui est mon père ? Je veux dire** ** _réellement._**

Elle se cala au fond de son sofa, regardant ailleurs. Blythe avait toujours eu le don d'esquiver cette question mais cette fois-ci, House ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer.

– **C'est John, mon chéri…** tenta t-elle.

House avala son énervement et sa frustration, parlant calmement :

– **John** ** _n'est pas_** **mon père, et tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de sa tronche.**

– **Gregory !** Siffla sa mère.

– **J'ai dit que je ne te mentirai pas.**

Elle soupira.

– **Tu as fait des recherches ADN, j'imagine, vu l'obstination qui brille dans tes yeux…**

House lui tendit les cinq résultats identiques qu'il avait eu ces mois-ci : _ADN animal.  
_ Il fit en riant :

 **– Alors à moins que tu te sois tapée un écureuil, je vois pas d'autres hypothèses plausibles mise à part que la machine c'est de la merde !**

Au lieu de rire… Blythe esquissa un sourire gêné, ce qui fit écarquillé les yeux de House.

– **Rassure-moi, t'as pas fait ça avec un écureuil ! C'est impossible entre deux espèces en plus !**

Elle ne répondait pas, secouant la tête en riant – un peu –, avant de parler lentement en se levant elle attrapa dans la bibliothèque un album photo qu'elle tendit à House.  
C'était le fruit de quelques voyages qu'elle avait fait plus jeune, en Amazonie, au Canada, en Russie, et même une fois en Antarctique, par erreur !

– **Tu te souviens, de mon voyage en Antarctique, où je suis tombée sur un groupe de scientifiques qui protégeaient les phoques de la région…**

– **Pour sûr que je m'en souviens, tu avais dit avoir rencontrer mon père quelques mois après ! Et d'avoir presque gelée aussi !**

– **Eh bien je t'ai menti.**

House fronça les sourcils, laissant justement l'album ouvert à la page du voyage en Antarctique.  
Il attendait des explications.

– **Ton père… je l'ai rencontré au moment de ce voyage, pas après.**

Elle posa son doigt sur la tête d'un phoque qui s'était visiblement mis volontairement dans le champ de l'appareil photo, faisant une sorte de photo bombe étrange.  
Il fronça les sourcils, incompréhensif.

– **Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.**

– **Voici ton père… J'arrivais pas à lui résister, il était si mignon ! Tous les soirs il venait devant notre QG, restait toutes les nuits alors qu'il y avait des prédateurs ! Il était si courageux… !**

House rit, et prit ça pour une blague.

– **Maman, je vais te montrer un pote, il s'appelle Psy, t'inquiètes pas il est génial.**

– **Psy comme le chanteur coréen ?**

– **Oui… voilà !**

– **Je ne délire pas !**

La voyant sérieuse, il posa une main sur son front, en train de digérer – de se prendre dans les coui**** – la révélation.

– **Oh. Mon. Dieu…. Ma mère est une zoophile et je suis issu d'un accouplement IMPOSSIBLE ! Cuddy avait raison en trouvant que je ressemblais à un phoque !**

– **Visiblement elle te cerne bien…** fit-elle pour rattraper un peu.

Il lui fallut bien une heure de silence pour s'en remettre. En attendant, elle était partie lui faire des cookies. En revenant, il se pencha vers elle, ayant plus ou moins digérer cette révélation des plus étranges.

– **Et… il est toujours en vie ?** Malgré son espèce, c'était tout de même son père, il voulait le connaître !

Elle baissa la tête, et posa une main sur le bras de son fils.

– **Après avoir… m'enfin bref t'as compris, il a été abattu par des Inuits.**

– **Nooon !**

C'est attristé que Gregory House repartit, les questions cette fois-ci répondues, mais avec une peine immense de ne jamais pouvoir connaître ce Monsieur Phoque.  
En rentrant au PPTH, il raconta tout à ses amis qui… se foutèrent de sa gueule.

– **Arrêtes Wilson, j'suis sûr que ton père c'était un ours vu tes sourcils !**

– **C'est méchant ça ! Mais au moins j'ai pas une tête d'idiot !** Il se roulait à moitié au sol, manquant de s'étouffer dans ses propres rires.

Cuddy, elle aussi moqueuse, attendit que Wilson soit parti vomir après son fou rire pour murmurer à House :

– **Rassure-toi, j'suis à moitié lamantin.**

– **Oh. Mon. Dieu.**

 _Bah voilà les enfants, la prochaine fois vous saurez qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se poser trop de question ! Sur ce, je vous laisse et je retourne dans ma caverne à champignons pour vous préparer une nouvelle connerie ! (Pas taper à cause de mon absence !:x)_


End file.
